Kacxa Week 2019 Day 3 - Life on Earth
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: I wanted to do something completely different. I wanted to do a Warrioress to her Warrior during a meteor watching date about Earth Life post "Fires of Purification" occupation.


The Galra side of his blood was boiling, ITCHING for action, but because he was still recovering, he was cleared for Active-Duty but placed on the Garrison's NO-FLY list. Instead, while the rest of the Paladins and MFE-Pilots were out doing drills or patrolling the Universe, he was stuck in boring briefings with Galaxy Garrison Brass, Coran, Resistance Brass, and the Blade of Marmora representative … his mother. And well, she was quite fearsome when it came to his well being. So she ordered a few recruits to stand watch over Black and his hanger.

Today's briefing was on Engineering, newer, more advanced weapons for the upcoming fight with the remnants of the Empire. Zarkon was dead, Lotor - dead, Sendak was killed. All that remained was Honerva. But Commander Holt, Slav, Coran, and some Olkarion Chief engineers were droning away at the sheer physics of some of their proposed weapons. "God, these things are boring," he thought to himself as the Matt, and now even an ensign tech-prodigy by the name of Vincent or something joined briefing.

He looked around the table. Romelle, bless her heart, fell asleep; his mother tried following the techno-jargon, but even it was too much at times, and she helped Ranveig develop a Super Weapon as not to blow her cover. The Olkari were following intently even Resistance Engineers were keenly following. But when he saw her, she was just as bored as he was. When she noticed he was looking at her, she got a little flustered and sat at attention. He refocused on the briefing.

The briefing went on for another hour before disbanding for the return of the other Paladins and MFE-Pilots. He was going to get up but got informed he had to stay for the Paladins and MFE debriefing. Groaning internally he sat down, He looked to her, which she gave him a "catch you later flyboy" look and winked before leaving the briefing room. Even dear ole mom couldn't help him out of this, nor would she.

Two hours pass, and he had FINALLY dismissed. So he went looking for Acxa. He found her sitting on his hoverbike in the pilot seat. After a quick exchange, he climbed onto the bike and let her take it to the spot where Blue had been found. They found a rocky ledge in which they could sit and watch the sun as it set and the stars as they started their dance across the night sky.

Acxa: Can I tell you something?

Keith: You can tell me anything you like.

Acxa: I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I don't like it here.

Keith: We could find another spot, its no biggie.

Acxa: No its not that, I don't like it here. On Earth.

Keith, a little hurt: Oh.

Acxa: Don't take it the wrong way. I enjoy being with you, every moment I spend with you I cherish dearly.

Keith: But…?

Acxa: Earth-life is so dull. I am a warrior… We are warriors. We should be up there.

She said as she looked up at the stars.

Acxa: Our Galra blood doesn't like to go stagnant; it thrives off of danger and conflict. I don't feel like myself or useful unless I am in combat or on a mission. Not some advisor

Keith let her pour her heart out. Her frustrations of being on Earth as well as the perks of it. But he understood what she was coming from. As she came down from her rant, he grabbed her hand. She looked down at him, intertwining his human fingers with her clawed fingers she took it as a "don't leave me" gesture. She looked away a little.

Keith: I understand all too well.

Acxa: You do?

Keith: You're right; we are warriors. You're a beautiful Galra former general turned Resistance Fighter, and I am a Paladin and Blade of Marmora member. I thought coming back to Earth would be great, since it's my homeworld, but since our return, we have been under Garrison Chain of Command. Rather than do things as we had before, we wait until ordered to do so, and when we return, we have to debrief and file reports. Debriefs are alright, but the waiting to go into action and paperwork sucks.

A blushing Acxa turned to look at Keith, who was glowing ever so softly in the moonlight. He did notice she was looking at him because he was watching some of the Perseids enter the atmosphere. Or what he assumed were perseids.

Keith: Being under their jurisdiction is even more frustrating. After my trials where I nearly had my arm cut off, there was no "No-Fly" list. I didn't have to recover in the Cryo-tube or paperwork.

Acxa: How much longer do they have you on this No-Fly list?

Keith: Until I can prove I am "up to" the task of flying. So It could be next week or a few months from now. But if you want to get back up there…

Acxa: No, no. I can wait. Besides, after arriving and sitting with you while you recovered, it made me realize there is no other place I want to be than by your side.

Keith: Or I with you.

Acxa: Even if we are bored out of our skulls...

She looked up and saw hundreds of shooting stars along with the moon and a patch of clouds in the distance spitting out some heat lightning bolts. She had to admit, even though the planet was boring for her warrior spirit, it was beautiful. She leaned up against Keith as they continued to watch the beautiful wonders unfold in the night sky.

Acxa: ... on this beautiful planet of yours.


End file.
